


place your bets on me

by mortydazzler



Series: r&m twitter threads [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blowjobs, Citadel of Ricks, Guard Morty - Freeform, Guard Rick - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortydazzler/pseuds/mortydazzler
Summary: Guard Morty unknowingly helps his Rick win a bet. Rick gives him his cut of the winnings.
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Series: r&m twitter threads [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825270
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	place your bets on me

The door slammed open, and a harsh swath of fluorescent light spilled in from the hall. Morty, comfy in his bed, lifted the blankets over his head, unwilling to give up the dream he'd been having yet. 

"Morty," Rick said, voice rougher than usual. "Hey, Morty."

That was odd.

In the two months since he'd joined the Citadel guard, Morty had learned a few things about his new Rick partner. He wasn't prone to drinking more than he needed to stay functional, and he was dedicated to his job. Which is why it was weird that he would burst into Morty's quarters at two in the morning when he knew perfectly well Morty had drill at five. Except.

Morty groaned, remembering what day it was. 

Every third Wednesday of the month, Rick's patrol group played cards. There was an elaborate drinking game that accompanied the whole thing. Morty had caught a glimpse of the rule sheet once: "Should any Rick win, without bribes or other manner of trickery outlined in section 3.2a, more than 10,000 credits in a single session, he is entitled to a drink from every Rick at the table."

Morty lowered the blanket, blinking as Rick's silhouette swayed gently in the light. 

"Did - did you hit ten thousand, Rick?" he asked, yawning. 

"What? No," Rick said, stepping into the room proper and kicking the door shut behind him. "How'd you know about that?"

"I - umm," Morty stammered, unsure how to answer. But he didn't need to worry. Rick stumbled forward, and Morty grunted as he fell facefirst onto his shins. The burp that escaped him shook the feeble bedframe. 

He looked up at Morty then, and as his eyes adjusted to darkness again, Morty noticed that Rick was grinning with a playfulness he hadn't yet seen. 

"You won it, you won me - got me the big prize, Morty," he slurred, patting Morty's leg. "You and your team, today."

Morty gaped at him.

"Are you talking about dodgeball?” 

Rick nodded.

“Because I was the last one standing?" 

"That’s - that’s right, Morty. Good job, buddy, you're m-my special little companion. Let me, lemme pay you back, huh?"

Rick grabbed at the covers where they'd fallen from Morty's hands, pulling them back. Then, with great effort, he hauled himself up until his head rested on Morty's thigh. Morty stared at him, wondering if he was still dreaming.

The first brush of Rick's fingers against his clothed dick assured him that no, he was not.

He'd heard of other Mortys sleeping with their Ricks, but never in a thousand years did he expect his own to approach him like that. To be honest, Morty wasn't quite sure how he felt about it, but when Rick started mouthing at the outside of his PJ bottoms, his opinions started trending towards the positive. 

He moaned, trying to keep quiet. The walls weren't especially known for their excellent noise insulation properties. 

Rick tugged clumsily at his waistband, and Morty let him drag the fabric down to expose his half-hard cock, which Rick immediately took into his mouth. 

"Ohh, Rick..."

Drunk as he was, the man gave an excellent blowjob. Morty wondered for a moment where he'd learned it, if he'd honed his skills on Mortys or on other Ricks, but then Rick let his throat go lax and sank down farther, his tongue reaching to run back and forth over Morty's balls, and Morty stopped thinking altogether. His back arched, and he put a hand on Rick's head, pulling weakly at his hair.

It was messy, and Rick was quite literally slobbering all over his dick, and Morty couldn't remember ever being so turned on in his short life.

His orgasm took him completely by surprise-- Rick bobbed his head, dug his nails into Morty's hips, and Morty came, crying out Rick's name in the dark.

Rick, to his credit, swallowed it all neatly. He sucked at the head of Morty's cock until he whined, then sighed and let his head fall against Morty's leg. 

"Uh... thanks?" Morty said, unsure what to do. But all he got in response was a snore.

Morty laughed to himself and wriggled out from under Rick. His legs felt like they were made of jelly, but he removed Rick's jacket, boots, and leg holster, then maneuvered him across the mattress to lie near the wall on his side. With both of them skinny as they were, the bed fit two easy. Then Morty settled down to doze until his alarm went off. He was loath to lose the sleep, but wouldn't you know it, he had a little extra spring in his step at drill that morning anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I swear I'm working on my WIP but writing Twitter threads is addictive, apparently. It's a nice writing exercise if you have trouble sitting down in front of a blank document sometimes. Minor edits made to improve readability.
> 
> Comments/kudos are appreciated. If you like this, consider visiting me @mortydazzler! I love making new friends.


End file.
